


The Private Message Files

by AdelaideNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Random - Freeform, chat, just go with it, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideNoble/pseuds/AdelaideNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin-off to Wibbly-Wobbly Timy Chatroom. An  archive of the PMs sent on the TimeMessage system. *warning: chapters will be short*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Message Files

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post a short little something chronicling Clara and Lucy Saxon's private chat referenced in Ch3 of the Chat. Then I decided, "what the heck?" Why not just do a whole story with private conversations? So voila!

From: Oswin

To: LucyS

4:25 PM  
Oswin: Hi.

LucyS:: Hey. U know him too?

Oswin: I know him when he is a she.

LucyS: Yah how does that even happen?

Oswin: I don’t really know. I’ve only seen regeneration once and when I saw it, the Doctor just sort of … exploded.

LucyS: Exploded?

Oswin: Yeah. 

LucyS: So how did he come back as a woman?

Oswin: He just … did.

 

LucyS: Ugh. I shot him.

Oswin: Yeah. How’d that happen?

Lucy S: I married him. i kept my emotions bottled up and one day after the world had ended and a 10th of the human race was gone i exploded into a whirlwind of anger and i couldnt think straight i couldnt think at all but there was a gun on the floor and i picked it up and i saw him there in the sights and i thougt im gonna kill him. So I did.

Oswin: I almost did.

LucyS: Yah? What stopped u?

Oswin: My friend, the Doctor.He wanted to save my soul.

LucyS: Nevermindt the soul i dont regret it.


End file.
